Je suis pareil, c'est pour ça que je le sais
by Volazurys
Summary: Soichiro Yagami, ses pensées avant sa rencontre avec L, ainsi que pendant leur entretien. Qu'aurait donc pu penser ce père de famille?


**_Note de l'auteur: Eh bien voilà! Je me lance dans un petit OS pour commencer, pour ce manga que j'ai adoré lir, et regardé en anime! D'ailleurs, je me repasse de nouveau les épisodes en boucle depuis que j'ai lu une fanfiction de Mauguine (Death File), me voilà bien! Attention, je fais intervenir un point de vue indirect, puis un point de vue direct en un seul passage. Bonne lecture ;)._**

* * *

><p><em>L'univers et les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas, autant pour le manga que pour l'anime, cela va de soit!<em>

* * *

><p><span>Je suis pareil, c'est pour ça que je le sais<span>

Soichiro Yagami inspira profondément, desserra sa cravate pour faciliter la tâche. L'appréhension se logeait dans sa poitrine et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il allait rencontrer le plus grand détective du monde à visage découvert.

_- Je suis actuellement dans une chambre à l'hôtel Jeito. Depuis quelque temps, chaque jour, je dois changer d'hôtel._

Même s'ils n'avaient communiqué que par écrans interposés, sous la surveillance constante de Watari, le directeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que L était quelqu'un de très sensé, intelligent, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et puis il devait se l'avouer : il n'arrivait pas franchement à coller une personnalité antipathique et calculatrice à l'identité du détective. Parfois, son propre fils était doté de la même logique. Soichiro s'en était rendu compte à plusieurs reprises et cela le rendait... perplexe.

Il marcha d'un pas qu'il voulait tranquille jusqu'à l'ascenseur du prestigieux hôtel. Il se trouvait en compagnie de Matsuda, ses trois autres hommes se trouvant ensemble à un autre point de l'hôtel.

_- Je veux que ma chambre devienne notre nouveau quartier général pour cette affaire. Si vous êtes d'accord avec cette condition, alors séparez-vous en deux groupes et venez vers minuit, avec un décalage de 30 minutes entre les deux groupes. _

Tels étaient les ordres de L. Tant de précautions, alors qu'il allait se rendre vulnérable face à eux... Dire qu'il avait été obligé d'en arriver là pour que l'enquête continue ! Soichiro Yagami se sentait honoré, quelque part, mais il était pleinement conscient que cette affaire devenait plus que mortelle. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Qui pouvait bien être Kira ?

L'ascenseur se stabilisa à l'étage souhaité. Matsuda ne disait rien, pourtant Dieu savait qu'il était bavard et enthousiaste ! Soichiro s'avança dans un long couloir aux murs jaunes et blancs et attendit pendant 30 minutes que le restant du groupe arrive.

Ils ne dirent mot, se contentèrent de se jeter des coups d'œil. Enfin, Soichiro Yagami frappa à la porte.

À quoi pouvait bien ressembler L ? Quel âge avait-il ? Est-ce que c'était un homme, ou une femme ?

Une clé cliqueta dans la serrure, la poignée bougea.

Ils retinrent leur souffle.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le bruit d'un frottement de tissu leur parvint.

Un jeune homme aux grands cernes leur faisait face. Son pied droit se frottait contre l'autre jambe, tout en faisant remonter le pantalon. Un grand pull blanc mettait en valeur son visage pâle, ses grandes mains, et son dos courbé comme si les années s'abattaient sur lui.

Pour combler le tout, une chevelure noire et rebelle dansait autour de ses épaules et sa nuque. Quelques mèches retombaient devant son front, mais elles ne cachaient pas ses grands yeux d'ébène, bien au contraire.

Sa bouche fine s'anima. Une voix grave et douce en sortit :

- Je suis L.

Ils en furent estomaqués, mais c'était Soichiro qui semblait le moins choqué, comme si son esprit avait prévu cette éventualité. En lui, d'autres échos virent le jour. L, comme la nuit. Light, comme le jour. C'était mièvre, c'était hasardeux, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir ces pensées.

Des murmures s'élevaient derrière lui, il les entendit à peine :

- Quoi, c'est lui ?

- Il n'en a pas l'air...

Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

X

XXX

X

_POV Soichiro Yagami._

- Je suis Yagami, directeur de la police.

J'entendis comme dans un brouillard laiteux mes coéquipiers se présenter, chacun à leur tour. Puis je repris la parole, un peu dans un état second :

- Désolé pour le retard. Nous sommes tous les cinq actuellement...

L leva sa main et tendit deux doigts vers nous. Il laissa échapper :

- Bang !

Nous sursautâmes. Là, je crus que mes collègues allaient m'abandonner ici.

- Eh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Si j'étais Kira, vous seriez tous morts, Yagami Soichiro-san.

D'autres exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. Je soupirai et considérai de nouveau le détective, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à son flegme et son calme apparent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand.

- Pour tuer, Kira a besoin du nom et du visage de ses victimes, continua-t-il, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. Vous êtes censés le savoir. Ne donnez pas votre nom inutilement, s'il vous plaît. Ce sont nos vies qui sont en jeu.

Matsuda me posa une question. J'y répondis en reprenant contenance peu à peu. L nous enjoignit de le rejoindre pour en finir au plus vite. Mes enquêteurs ont un peu tiqué lorsqu'il leur demanda de couper leurs portables, mais je réussis à les calmer. Nous n'étions plus que cinq, je ne pouvais pas perdre une personne supplémentaire !

Après quelques grommellements, puis d'autres conditions imposées par L, nous nous sommes installés. Ce jeune homme m'intriguait de plus en plus. Nous le vîmes se servir du café, en boire une gorgée comme s'il avait peur de se brûler les lèvres. Il fit la moue et s'empara du sucrier. Ses doigts jonglèrent avec le sucre, le laissaient tomber dans la tasse.

Je ne pus compter le nombre qu'il en mit. Quel étrange personnage ! Mes coéquipiers ont suivi le mouvement de sa main avec grande perplexité. Ça promettait.

Matsuda intervint alors, mal à l'aise :

- Euh, L...

- À partir de maintenant, ne m'appelez plus L, mais Ryuuzaki. C'est pour notre sécurité.

Nous avalâmes notre salive. Matsuda posa enfin sa question. Je me mis sur le qui-vive, en attendant la réponse de L avec impatience.

Et j'eus raison.

- Kira est immature et déteste perdre.

De nouveaux murmures stupéfaits circulèrent, que ce soit de ma part ou celle de mes coéquipiers. L nous répondit :

- Exactement. Je suis pareil, c'est pour ça que je le sais.

Je lui ai demandé d'être plus précis. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mon fils. J'étais intrigué, complètement perdu. De plus, L pourrait bien être mon fils lui aussi. Il me paraissait si jeune...

Je soupirai et le laissai exposer son plan. Sa voix feutrée me berça un peu. Néanmoins, elle retenait toute notre attention avec une certaine maestria. J'admirais de plus en plus cet homme, mais je n'étais pas objectif, parce que par son raisonnement et sa manière de penser, il se rapprochait de Light.

Étais-je en train de me dire que Light avait l'intelligence de L ? Je ne sais pas trop. Après qu'il eut fini, mon équipe manifesta son enthousiasme, à laquelle je pris part avec de la retenue. J'avais encore quelques questions à poser à L, mais il n'avait pas encore terminé. Cette fois, il nous exposa son avis sur l'affaire Kira. Je fus impressionné par la justesse de ses pensées et de son raisonnement. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Ça me brûlait les lèvres :

- En fait, Ryuuzaki, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous détestiez perdre. Le fait de vous montrer devant nous, est-ce que vous le considérez comme une défaite face à Kira ?

Il mit le pouce devant sa bouche. Voilà encore une manie bien étrange, mais cela ne me gênait plus, désormais.

- Oui. J'ai été obligé de montrer mon visage et des agents du FBI ont été sacrifiés. C'est une défaite, mais je gagnerai à la fin.

Je ne fus pas surpris plus que cela. Mon cœur se serra. Oui, cet homme aurait pu être mon fils. Il avait son intelligence et son aura. Je le sens dans mes tripes. Enfin, son intelligence... Disons que mon fils a les mêmes bases que L. Voilà, c'est plus juste comme ressenti.

L est un génie, le meilleur qu'il soit. Je n'en doutais plus à présent. Je sais que je suis bel et bien face à lui.

- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je risque ma vie pour un criminel.

Le reste se perdit dans les méandres de mes propres pensées. Je retins juste sa dernière phrase, qui est celle-là :

- Que la justice triomphe toujours.

Son sourire acheva de me labourer le cœur. Light, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant toi. Même son sourire, qui semblait si innocent à ce moment-là, me le criait. Vous pourriez tellement vous entendre... surtout après ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir, au dîner.

_- Si quelque chose t'arrive, je traquerai ce Kira et ferai en sorte qu'il soit exécuté !_

Oui. L, Light, vous êtes plus semblables que vous ne le pensez.

À deux, vous pourriez coincer Kira.


End file.
